Discreation In 7 Days
by Moi -D
Summary: WOOO! *twril* Cloud and Tifa lose it all right when they're the happiest! AERIS has been revived in this fic. ^_^
1. Day 1

  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything related to it or Squaresoft. This fic took ALOT of effort and I had do download lots of songs to inspire me, so it better be good.  
  
  
Discreation in 7 Days  
By Moi ô¿ô  
  
  
  
Two years post Meteor........  
It is dusk and Cloud is sitting alone on the beach near Costa Del Sol, and is recalling what has happened only a week ago, but only seems like a minute ago.  
  
*~*~Flashback To The Previous Week~*~*  
  
  
Cloud has recently purchased a quaint little house in Nibelheim, and is going to surprise Tifa with it. He has just lead her all the way into town with her eyes closed,   
and is standing in front of the house.  
Tifa: Can I open my eyes yet?  
Cloud: Nooooooo! Heh. Not yet. *rearranges a few items*  
Tifa: Come on!  
Cloud: Ok. Now!  
Tifa: *opens her eyes, which brighten immeadiately* Oh, Cloud!!! Its beautifull! *jumps up and hugs him*  
Cloud: I thought we needed a nice little house, away from everything.  
Tifa: Its just like I've always envisioned us living together.....  
Cloud: Do you love it? *holds Tifa close*  
Tifa: More than anything! *leans in and kisses Cloud*  
Cloud: Yeah, I thought this location would be good for when we turn your old house into your shrine.  
Tifa: *rolls her eyes and pushes Cloud playfully* Get out! Come on. Lets go in and check it out.   
That night.......  
Cloud and Tifa are asleep.......  
Cloud:.....................  
????:........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cloud: *sits up in bed* What the hell!?  
????: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!  
Cloud: *stands up and looks around the room* Tifa?  
A black shodowed figure swoops from the celing, and hits Cloud in the temple.  
Cloud: Agh! *falls onto the floor* Tifa!? Where are you?! Its too dark!  
Tifa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Something fairly heavy hits the floor with a sickening splat.  
Cloud: Tifa!? Where are you??! *stumbles around for a while, before getting hit again, and passing out*  
  
  
  



	2. Day 2

Cloud wakes up to a pungent smell.  
Cloud: Ugghh...*stands up and sees red stains on the floor* Shit......  
This was of course their new house, and it was such a pity to get blood on the nice wood floor, but he had more important things to worry about, like if that was Tifa's blood..... So, Cloud walks over to the source.  
Cloud: TIFA!   
Tifa: .................  
She was badly beaten, and bleeding heavely.  
Cloud: *runs to the phone and dials the Costa Del Sol condo number*  
Yuffie: Helloooooo, this is Yuffie's discount materia!  
Cloud: YUFFIE!! Get everyone over to Nibelheim!  
Yuffie: What? Why?   
Cloud: Just do it!  
  
*~45 Minutes Later~*  
  
Cloud: *waits for everyone outside of the house*  
Aeris: Cloud! *is followed by the rest of the gang* Whats going on??  
Cloud: Tifa....She's....she's.....  
Aeris: She's....?  
Cloud: Just follow me.....  
Cloud leads everyone up to the room where Tifa is now lying in bed, and in a coma.  
Barret: Shit, Cloud.....What happened?  
Cloud: Something hit me in the head, and knocked me out..Then went after Tifa....  
Vincent: Is that all?  
Cloud: I didn't get a good look...but it looked like a person in a cape.  
Aeris: Sephiroth??  
Cloud: Maybe....  
Yuffie: But we killed him!  
Cloud: With Sephiroth, you never know.  
Aeris: If it is him...then God help us all......  
Suddenly, a black warp hole appears on the floor, and a form rises out of it.  
The form is Sephiroth...  
Cloud: *wide eyed* You!  
Aeris: No.....NOOO!! It can't be! *tears start streaming down her face*  
Sephiroth: Tsk tsk tsk....You people are all so foolish!!! You'll never be able to save that whore! Not in the condition she's in! Hahahahahaaa!  
Cloud: SHUT UP!!! *runs at Sephiroth*  
Sephiroth: *grabs Cloud by the neck, and a faint cracking is heard* I wouldn't take this too far if I were you.... *throws Cloud out the window* Hope he didn't make a mess.....*dissappears*  
Aeris: Cloud! *runs to the window*  
Cloud is hanging onto the gutter.  
Cloud: I'll kill him!!! I'll kill him for the second time!  
Aeris: *helps Cloud back into the window* His body is probably still at the North Crater.  
Cloud: *turns to Cid* Fly me there.  
Cid: But the Highwind is runnin like a %$#@#$'n lemon!  
Cloud: Fly me there.  
Cid: *blinks* Ok....leads Cloud outside to the town square*  
Cloud: *looks at Cid while he fiddles with his materia*  
Cid: *summons Bahamut* Bahamut! Take Cloud to the @$%'n Crater!  
Bahamut: *bends low so Cloud can get on his back*  
Cloud: *gets on Bahamut, and ascends into the sky*  
  
At the Crater.........  
  
Cloud walks to the edge of the Crater and finds none other than Sephiroth climbing out of it.  
Cloud: Sephiroth!!!  
Sephiroth: Cloud? Thank God! I have to talk to you!!!  
Cloud: About how you tried to murder Tifa?  
Sephiroth: What are you talking about? *climbs up near the edge of the Crater* I have to tell you what happened! (No....not again...the feelings keep getting stronger...Noo...don't make me say it!! Dammit..this is too much..) Did you enjoy mopping up that whole mess of blood? *smirks* (Noo...I can't stop it!) *regains temporary control and reaches out to Cloud* Help me up!  
Cloud: *grabs Sephiroth's arm*  
Sephiroth: (Its too much...I can't take it!!) You'll never believe how easy it was to project out of this body just to make her scream...  
Cloud: *takes out his sword*  
Sephiroth: (NOO!! Cloud don't!) HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
Cloud: *lifts Sephiroth up, and impales him*  
Sephiroth: (AGGGHHH!! No...he...has to know....) HAHAHAAA! *coughs up blood*  
Cloud: Goodbye Sephiroth....  
Sephiroth: *regains conrtol* It was Neo-Jenova!!  
Cloud: What!? *eyes widen, and he accidently lets go of Sephiroth's arm*  
Sephiroth: *drops a few feet, and holds onto a weak stone*  
Cloud: Sephiroth! Grab my hand!  
Sephiroth: *reaches for Cloud's hand, when a bright spark flashes, between them, and they both fall backwards*  
Cloud: *runs up to the cliff* Sephiroth!!! NO!!  
Sephiroth falls into the Crater, and hits somewhere about 150 feet down.  
Cloud: *clutches his fist* This just keeps getting worse.....My life is falling apart.......  
  



	3. Day 3

Cloud: Neo-Jenova......Jesus...  
Cloud stands up and realizes the Bahamut has abandoned him. He had no MP left, and had none since Tifa was attacked, so his own materia was useless.  
Cloud: Shit.....I'll just have to camp here until morning....*takes some heavy blankets out of his backpack, and slowly falls asleep on the cold, hard stone*  
  
  
\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/ Dream Sequence \|/|\|/|\|/|\|/   
  
Neo-Jenova: Cloud......My puppet....  
Cloud opens his eyes, and is laying on an invisible floor in complete darkness. Neo-Jenova if nowhere to be found.  
Cloud: *stands up* What? What do you want from me??  
Neo-Jenova: You can't handle the answer.....  
Cloud: *looks around* Tell me!!  
Red blood starts leaking down the walls of the seemingly endless blackness.  
Neo-Jenova: You destroyed me......and now I will take everything from you that you hold dear!!!  
Cloud: No! I won't let you do this!  
Neo-Jenova: Its too late! You had your chance to join me, but you didn't cooperate. Now its my turn you turn your life upside-down! *reveals herself to Cloud*  
Cloud: *stares at Neo-Jenova* Oh, God.....No! NO!! *drops on his knees*  
Cloud breaks down at the sight of Neo-Jenova, right before waking up with a jolt.   
  
\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/ End Dream Sequence \|/|\|/|\|/|\|/  
  
He couldn't believe what she...or it rather, it looked like....He couldn't be sure that its not all an illusion, but by now, he knew to trust every instinct.  
Cloud: *stands up, and summons Pheonix, and commands him to take him back to Nibelheim* (I have to get back there before Neo-Jenova does.....)  
  
~*1 Hour later, when Cloud is 25 feet over Nibelheim.....*~  
  
Cloud notices some green dust on his shirt......and that one of his materia slots in empty....  
Cloud: Dammit!!!  
One of Cloud's materia explodes, and he falls into the town square.   
Cloud: AHHHH!!!  
Cloud hits the ground, and moans in pain as he rolls onto his side.  
Cloud: *notices cuts his arms, and little pieces of glass stuck in them* Materia....It's exploding all over town.  
????: #$@$@$#@%!!!!!!!!!  
Cloud pulls himself up and walks into his house, where the yelling came from.  
Yuffie sits in the corner, shaking, with one hand over an eye.  
Cloud: Yuffie? Are you alright?  
Yuffie: No! Don't come near me! *cowers*  
Cloud: *reaches his hand over to Yuffie, who bats it away, but not long enough for her to cover up the blood*  
Yuffie: The...m-materia....I was examining it with an eye mangifying glass, and it...it...*starts to sob* The glass protected one eye...but..but..m-my other...*cries uncontrollably, while blood leaks around her hand, which covers the wound*  
Cloud: *lifts the crying Yuffie in his arms, carries her onto the couch, and bandages her up* Where is everyone else?   
Yuffie: They went out into Mt. Nibel.  
Cloud: Why would they go there? No one has been there for years.  
Yuffie: Its Aeris, Cloud....  
Cloud: Whats wrong with her?  
Yuffie: Cloud....  
Cloud: What???  
Yuffie: Oh, Cloud....She's gone insane...*grabs Cloud, and cries on his shoulder*  
  



End file.
